Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc
by Nebula250
Summary: 3 year old Samurai Susie Carmichael and Mudana Reikokuna have a sword battle that will determine the fate of Dil, Suji, and the Chihiro Daycare Center. 'Rugrats' belongs to 'Nickelodeon' and Klasky-Csupo'.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Prologue!

Susie, in her samurai uniform, was standing near the crater of the mountain and Mudana was on the other side of the crater far away with her back turned. Susie clenched her teeth in fury. She took a deep breath and then...

"MUDANA" Susie screamed. Her voice echoed across the daycare center.

At Yuurikage's base, Susie's scream of rage was heard by Sanyo, Tafuyumi, and the others.

"That was Susie" Tommy said.

"This is the beginning of her battle" Soyami said.

Angelica looked up at the ceiling, qorrying about Susie.

"Carmichael." Angelica thought sadly.

At the peak of the Mount Fuji area at the other side of the crater, Mudana turned around slowly and faced Susie with evil in her eyes. She walked towards the edge of the crater. Mudana was wearing a purple and white kendo uniform with a sword seethed and attached diagonally to her back. Susie walked to the edge of her side of the crater. Mudana grinned.

"Susie!" Mudana said joyfully. "How are you doing, old pal?"

"We are not pals." Susie shouted. "You kidnapped and hurted my friends and my brother."

"Calm down, you big crybaby." Mudana said. "If they died I would have let you and your other friends claim their bodies."

Susie growled. "You think that would fix anything?" She hissed.

"I'm just trying to be generous." Mudana assured Susie. "Should they have died, I would have given the bodies to you and their loved ones as gifts. I can see it now. Their daddys and mommies cry, their friends swear revenge on me, and I get the highest respect from my daddy, who, as we speak, is probably ruining lives right now and living on top of the world ".

"So _that's_ what this is about?" Susie asked angrily. "You enslave babies and children and you even go so far as to _kill_ them, just to impress your evil daddy and to cause others misery?"

"That and because it's fun." Mudana said.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN?" Susie screamed with a fire burning in her eyes. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A SOCIOPATHIC, HEARTLESS PERSON IN MY WHOLE LIFE."

"Are you afraid to do something about it?" Mudana asked, grinning.

"No." Susie said angrily.

"Besides, I have supporters in my empire." Mudana pointed out. "Four of them are siblings who only care about their own family, two of them are almost as bad as me, one of them could have been a ronin samurai if he hadn't kept his promise to me, and one of them is suffering enough from loss of parents; enough to want to join and even cause as much damage as me. And you know what, I still want the greedy girl the same age as me to join me."

"Leave Angelica out of this." Susie shouted.

"Why should I?" Mudana asked. "Angelica is a bully, too and a hypocritical one at that".

"At least she has a conscience" Susie pointed out.

"All right" Mudana said. "Forget about Angelica. Why don't we talk about Dil and Suji. There is only one reason for you to be here and that's for you to save those babies".

"Let them go." Susie demanded.

"Only if you beat me in a sword-on-sword battle." Mudana said. She looked at a snake whose upper body slithered out of her sleeve "Or in my case, a sword-on-sword and _snake_ battle."

Susie smirked. "I'll cut down your snake armor. That I can promise you." She said.

"We'll see about that." Mudana said. She grinned. "By the way, in case you do cut down my armor, I have an ace in the hole that you can't beat."

"And what might that be?" Susie asked, snarling at Mudana.

Mudana pointed at Susie. "That's for you to find out."

"If I win this battle, you have to tell me where Dil and Suji are." Susie said. "And while you are at it, if I win, you have to end your enslavement and torment of babies and children once and for all."

"Okay! But if I win, Dil and Suji get to be mine, forever, and I get to _keep_ enslaving and tormenting babies" Mudana said, grinning.

"In the name of bushido, the samurai, _and_ my friends, I shall defeat you." Susie declared.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "Come and _try_ it".

For a long moment, Mudana and Susie just stoid on opposite sides of the crater. Then... they began to charge at each other inside the crater.


	2. The Ultimate Duel!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 1: The Ultimate Duel!

Susie and Mudana stood on both sides of the crater and then, after a long moment, they jumped inside the crater and slid on their feet towards each other. By the time they slid to the bottom of the crater, they ran as fast as they could towards each other, holding their swords in their sheaths. They slowly unseethed their swords, preparing to strike at each other. By the time they got close to each other, they jumped towards each other, they completely unseethed their swords, and in an instant, they clashed their swords together. Mudana grinned while Susie clenched her teeth in fury again. They then landed on opposite side of each other. In an instant, they spun around and charged at each other and the duel began. Susie and Mudana battled each other with samurai sword techniques like overhead cuts, side cuts, and overhead slashing moves and neither of them held back. The duel was intense as they gave it everything they got on each other. Then they locked their swords to each other and they growled at each other.

"This girl doesn't know when to _quit_." Susie and Mudana thought about each other in unison.

Susie and Mudana back-flipped away from each other and stood, waiting for each other to strike again. Then, Mudana had a naughty idea.

 _"I guess should give this girl unfair play"_ Mudana thought evilly as out from her left sleeve came three snakes.

Mudana charged at Susie and she extended her hand near Susie while holding her sword in her other hand.

"Go" Mudana ordered the snakes in her sleeve.

The snakes quickly slithered out of Mudana's sleeve and towards Susie. However, Susie smiled smugly and swiftly cut all three snakes apart with her sword.

"Is that all you got?" Susie asked, smirking.

Mudana growled.


	3. Sword vs Reptile

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 2: Sword VS Reptile!

Mudana grabbed her sword with her left hand and swiftly extended her right hand towards Susie. Then, in an instant, three snakes lept towards Susie from out of Mudana's sleeve. Before they could bite Susie, however, Susie used her sword to slice Mudana's snakes horizontally. Mudana then dropped her sword and charged at Susie, extending both her hands towards her, and then, two boa constrictors

lept at Susie, but Susie backflipped away from the boa constrictors and charged at Mudana, whose boa constrictors attempted to reach Susie, but she stopped and sliced them with her sword. She continued running towards Mudana. Mudana continued to send her snakes Susie, but Susie just kept slicing them with her sword every time. Susie finally got the upper hand in this fight. Susie smiled with determination while Mudana remained expressionless.

"What's the matter, Mudana? Aren't you upset that your reign of terror is coming to an end?" Susie asked smugly.

Mudana retracted her hands inside her sleeves, then when Susie was just about to punch Mudana in the face, Mudana her hands in the middle of her kenjutsu uniform and she unveiled it, surprising Susie as she saw that Mudana's entire upper body was covered with snakes.

Susie back flipped away from Mudana.

"I'm hardly upset when I have to show you what I've got." Mudana said, grinning. She raised her right hand and motioned it to Susie with a "come here" gesture. "Go ahead and try me."

Mudana just stood there as Susie charged at her with her sword in her hands. Suddenly, from Mudana's arm, a king cobra lept towards Susie. Acting quickly, Susie chopped the snake vertically with her sword. Then, from Mudana's other arm, a viper lept towards Susie, who chopped the snake horizontally with her sword. Then, from both of Mudana's arms came two rattlesnakes. Susie attacked the snakes with her sword. Snake blood splattered on Susie. By the time Susie had gotten close to Mudana, Mudana grinned as all of her snakes started slithering off of her and towards Susie.

"You will _never_ get this close to me" Mudana laughed.

"We shall see." Susie said.

Susie backflipped to avoid the snakes and she started running around them, hoping to find a way to get to Mudana.


	4. Susie the Serpent Exterminator

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 3: Susie the Serpent Exterminator!

Susie ran around Mudana's snakes that were slithering away from Mudana in an attempt to bite Susie. Susie smiled and sliced three cobras and two vipers. Then, more snakes tried to bite Susie, but Susie sliced them away.

"Let's get this over with." Susie said to Mudana.

Susie ran towards the snakes and sliced at them before they could bite her. Mudana faced her sword at Susie. When the snakes circled around her, attempting to bite her while her back was turned, Susie looked behind her and continuously spun around with her sword in her hands, slicing the snakes around her. More snakes lept at her, but Susie just kept cutting them. Snake blood spewed at Susie and all over the volcano. Mudana looked worried as Susie kept slicing her snakes. Susie got closer to Mudana as she sliced the snakes on her way to Mudana. Mudana readied her sword as Susie got closer to Mudana.

"I grow tired of waiting for you." Mudana said. "Why don't we get it on, already."

"As you wish." Susie said as she sliced the last of the snakes on the floor.

With her snake armor still on, Mudana charged at Susie with her sword in her hands. Susie charged at Mudana with her sword in her hands. Their swords clashed at each other as Susie and Mudana started fighting again. Susie and Mudana battled each other with their swords, while Mudana sent her snakes to bite Susie. Susie, however, sliced the snakes apart. The battle between Susie and Mudana was intense as Susie got the upper hand as she continued to slice the snakes apart and duel Mudana. Mudana tried to fight back with her snakes and sword, but Susie got the upper hand in this battle. During the fight, Mudana's right hand was revealed to be covered in metal. Susie didn't notice that, however. Mudana and Susie continued their sword battle. Then, Mudana had an idea and backflipped away from Susie.

"Let's see it you can survive _this_." Mudana said, grinning evilly.

"Survive what?" Susie asked?

Suddenly, a bright light slowly illuminated from Mudana's body. Susie shielded her eyes from the light. Then, the light slowly dimmed. Susie looked confused at this. Then,... all the snakes from Mudana's body launched at Susie. Acting quickly, Susie sliced the snakes as fast as she could while dodging some of them. Just when Susie thought she was almost done, the lower half of Mudana's uniform flew off and more snakes cameusie. Then, Mudana's shoes ripped apart completely. Susie, desperate, jumped to the right to dodge some of the snakes and then she dodged some of the other snakes by leaping to the left. Susie then sliced the other snakes with her sword when she swung her sword repeatedly. By the time Mudana's snakes stopped going towards her, Susie panted heavilly with her eyes closed.

" _I'm close to victory"_ Susie thought happily. _"Now to finish this."_

Susie opened her eyes to see Mudana. She gasped to see Mudana's snake armor and kenjutsu uniform replaced by a silver spandex with colorful buttons on her left wrist. The spandex covered Mudana's entire body except for her head. Mudana smirked at Susie.

"Westerner." Mudana said. "Behold my ace in the hole."


	5. The Quest for Suji!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 4: The Quest for Suji!

Angelica, in her ninja uniform, took a step out of Yuurikage's base when Chuckie and Yuurikage came to her.

"Where are you going, Angelica?" Chuckie asked?

Angelica looked at Chuckie. "I'm going to see if Carmichael's okay." She said.

Chuckie gasped. "You heard what Mudana said about only one person being allowed to fight her." Chuckie said.

"If you interfere with Susie's duel, then Mudana's offer is void." Yuurikage pointed out.

"I'm not going to fight Mudana." Angelica said irritably. "I'm just going to watch Susie in her showdown and I'm going to avoid getting caught by Mudana."

Chuckie shook his head. "It's too risky, Angelica. What if her minions find you?"

Angelica chuckled. "I'll just fight them off. There is no need to worry about me, Finster."

"But what about Anthony?" Yuurikage asked. "You know how dangerous he is. You had to be _saved_ from him."

"I know." Angelica sighed. "I guess there is no point in me checking on Susie." "Besides, she still has those capoeira skills as a last resort."

Chuckie gasped and snapped his fingers. "I gots an idea." Chuckie said. "Why don't you try and find Tafuyumi's brother, Suji."

"But what good woukd that do?" Angelica asked.

"The reason why Susie is in that fight, right now, is so she can save Dil and Suji."Chuckie said.

Angelica now realized where Chuckie was getting to. "Hey, yeah." She said. "So, since we already know where Dil is, I have to find for myself where Suji may be... in case-"

"Susie loses." Yuurikage finished.

"But Anthony may still find me." Angelica pointed out. "I might not be ready to face him, yet."

"Maybe." Chuckie said. "But you can make sure Anthony doesn't find you."

"I hope he _doesn't_ find me." Angelica said.

"Well, good luck finding Suji, Angelica." Yuurikage said.

"Yeah, Angelica." Chuckie said. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Finster." Angelica said. She then noticed Chuckie running to Angelica and hugging her. "Finster?" She asked.

Chuckie sniffed. "Thank you for everything, Angelica." He said happily. "You may be a brat, but at times, especially times like these, You have helped us in our time of need."

Angelica smiled with tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm just doing what my conscience tells me, Finster." Angelica said.

Chuckie sighed. "If only your conscience tells you to be nice to me all the time."

Angelica thought about it for a moment. "You know what, Finster, maybe I'll be nice to you and your baby friends when we are adults."

Chuckie giggled. "Better than not being nice at all."

Yuurikage smiled at this.

"Please come back safely." Yuurikage said once Chuckie and Angelica stopped hugging.

"Don't worry about me." Angelica sniffed. I'll be fine". Angelica then put her veil on and began running towards the forest area of the Chihiro Daycare Center. Chuckie and Yuurikage waved goodbye to Angelica. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Angelica's cousin, Anthony, watched Angelica run off into the forest, while he was hiding behind a tree.

" _You won't be coming back to those twerps_

 _once_ I'm _through with you."_ Anthony thought before he looked at what he was holding in his left hand: Suji.

Meanwhile, at Mount Fuji's volcano, hot sauce started erupting out of the ground in most of the crater in the form of geysers. Susie looked in surprise at Mudana's silver suit. It flashed a bright light. Mudana pressed a blue button on the wrist of the spandex and out from both wrists of her metal hands came two sawblades that spun around as fast as they could. Susie glared at Mudana.

"What are you?" Susie asked angrily.

"I'm your worst nightscare. That's what." Mudana said, grinning. "This is the part where I destroy that sword of yours, beat you to a bloody pulp, and leave you here to drown in this area of hot sauce that is erupting right now."

"I beg to differ." Susie said, readying her sword.

"OH REALLY." Mudana shouted as she pushed a yellow button on her wrist.

Mudana dashed towards Susie at lightning speed, due to the power of the suit, and chopped the sword apart with her sawblades. Susie was stunned by this.

"H-How?" Susie babbled in shock.

Mudana pressed the blue button again and the sawblades retracted into the wrists of the spandex. Mudana grinned.

"You lose, Westerner." Mudana laughed.

In an instant, Mudana gave a fast, hard punch to Susie's gut, causing Susie to recoil in pain. Then, Mudana pressed the yellow button again and at lightning speed, she repeatedly punched and kicked Susie into the air. As Mudana gave Susie a kick that sent Susie crashing to the slope of the crater, back-first. The hot sauce lava quickly rose and Mudana ran at lightning speed up the slope, due to the effects of the yellow button, and onto a pillar in the crater. Meanwhile, Susie moaned in pain and slowly fell out of the slope and rolled near the hot sauce lava. As the effects of the yellow button wore out, Mudana looked down at Susie's samurai uniform sinking into the lava and grinned evilly.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "No one, not even a westerner, can stand up to me."

Mudana celebrated her victory. Meanwhile, at the top of the crater hid Mashimi Senshi and Max Billton, who were looking at the match all along.

"If I know Mudana, it's that nobody can beat her." Mashimi said.

Max looked down the crater and saw something thst nade him worried.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Max said.

"Why?" Mashimi asked?

Max pointed downwards and Mashimi looked.

"Oh no." Mashimi sighed.

Mudana grinned as she got off the pillar and ran as fast as she could up the slope to the top of the crater, as the lava rose even higher. In an instant.

"Now I can keep doing whatever I please." Mudana said to herself.

In an instant, however, Mudana felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Mudana asked as she turned around.

Suddenly, Mudana was kicked in the face by Susie, who was wearing capoeira pants and a green tank top. Mudana fell to the ground and looked up to see Susie in a cadeira stance.

"Too bad we aren't done yet." Susie hissed.


	6. Capoeira vs Spandex

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 5: Capoeira vs Spandex!

Mudana got up and looked at Susie in surprise. Susie was wearing white pants and a green tank top and she just now, Capoeira kicked Mudana in the face.

"When did a samurai like you ever learn a kick like that?" Mudana asked.

Susie smirked. "I happened to learn moves like that since my 3rd brithday when I was in Brazil for a vacation." Susie said.

"Excuse me?" Mudana asked?

"I have an ace in the hole of my own." Susie explained. "It's called Capoeira."

"The _martial art_ , Capoeira?" Mudana asked? "But what about your _samurai_ training?"

Susie grinned. "I am only allowed to use this martial art as an ace."

Mudana growled.

Meanwhile, Max and Mashimi hid behind the top of the crater and studied Susie.

"I guess Susie has some kind of special tetechnique." Mashimi said.

"Soyami picked the right person to be his pupil." Max said, uneasy.

Susie was getting impatient.

"What are we standing around, for?" Susie asked.

Mudana grinned. "For once I agree with you, westerner." "Let's do this."

Mudana charged at Susie while pressing the blue button again to draw out her sawblades. She was about to strike Susie with them, but then... Susie used an Au Giro Sem Mao move to dodge the sawblades. Mudana tried again to attack Susie with the sawblades, but Susie used an Au Aberto move to dodge the sawblades Mudana kept trying again, but Susie kept dodging the sawblades with her Capoeira movements. Finally, just when Mudana got tired and the effects of the blue button wore out, causing the sawblades to retract into the spandex's wrists, Susie took the opportunity to try and use a Martelo em Pe kick to Mudana, but Mudana dodged it, by backflipping away from it. She landed on the slope of the mountain volcano. Susie was standing on top of the crater while Mudana stood there on the slope. Susie got into a ginga movement on top of the crater while Mudana got into a fist stance. Suddenly, the volcano on Mount Fuji erupted and Susie and Mudana charged towards each other. Susie tried to armada kick Mudana to the side, but Mudana grabbed Susie's leg and spun Susie around with all her strength before throwing her. Susie managed to land on her feet, before running towards Mudana and trying to attack Mudana with a martelo de chao kick. Mudana dodged the kick and tried to punch Susie, but Susie dodged her using the Esquivia Diagonal move. Then, after Mudana's attack, Susie headbutted Mudana, using the Arpao de Capeca move. Mudana clutched her forehead in pain. Wasting no time, Susie used the rest of her capoeira moves against Mudana, who blocked the attacks and used punches and kicks against Susie. The fight resulted in a stalemate.


	7. Battle Between Cousins

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 6: Battle between cousins!

Angelica Pickles, in her ninja uniform, ran through the forest.

" _There has to be some enemy bases where Suji is being held_." Angelica thought.

She continued running through the forest. She stopped to look which way she would head.

" _I think I'll go to the right."_ Angelica thought, smiling.

Angelica ran east in the forest. By the time she got out of the forest, she gasped when she saw what what was in front of her.

"Are you Suji?" Angelica asked the baby.

Suji giggled. "Su...Ji" He uttered.

Angelica smiled, but then she did some thinking for a moment.

" _It could be a trap"_ Angelica thought.

She took out her Cynthia doll and looked at it and got ready to throw it near Suji.

 _"But I can't risk losing Cynthia again_. Angelica thought as she put Cynthia back in her pouch. _"I guess I'll have to take the bait."_

Angelica ran towards Suji before suddenly, she sensed danger behind her. Angelica turned around and spin kicked the boy who tried to attack her. It was Anthony, in his robotic samurai uniform. He had two katanas in his hands. Anthony fell to the ground. Angelica got into a Jumonji no kamae stance in front of Anthony. Anthony got up and snarled at Angelica.

"I guess you are not as dense as I thought you are." Anthony said.

"I just know when you are around, you horrible cousin." Angelica said.

Anthony twirled his katanas and withdrew one of them. He then gestured to the buttons on his wrist.

"Mudana said that I can't become the Taka until the time comes to destroy the resistances." Anthony said, grinning. "But I _can_ use the powers of the _other_ buttons to take you down."

"I don't think that is the samurai way." Angelica said.

"Forget the Samurai way. Mudana has given me permission to do things _my_ way." Anthony said.

"Is that so." Angelica said, smiling.

Angelica charged at Anthony while drawing her sword. Anthony and Angelica clashed at each other with their swords.

Meanwhile, Susie was battling Mudana with her capoeira techniques. During the battle, Mudana pressed a black button.

"Take this!" Susie shouted as she did an escorpio kick to Mudana.

However, as soon as she tried to kick Mudana, Mudana multiplied herself into 2 of herself. Susie was dumbfounded at this.

Afterwards, Mudana then multiplied into 3, then 4, then 5, and finally, 6 of herself.

"Huh!?" Susie exclaimed.

" **Can you guess which one of us is the real me**?" The 6 Mudanas asked, at the same time, grinning.

Meanwhile, Angelica was dueling Anthony in a 'ninja vs samurai' sword fight with Suji watching and clapping his hands. The battle was intense as Angelica and Anthony gave it everything they got on each other. With an upward swing of her sword, Angelica knocked Anthony's sword into the air. She withdrew her sword and was about to hit Anthony with her shuriken, when Anthony pressed a black button on his armored wrist. Angelica threw three of her shuriken at Anthony, but before they could touch him, Anthony multiplied into 2 of himself and each Anthony cartwheeled to the left and right while multiplying. The Anthonys multiplied into 4, then to 6 of themselves. Angelica was surprised at this.

"Can you-" One of the Anthony's began.

"Guess-" The other Anthony continued.

"Which one-" The other continued.

"Is-" The other continued.

"the real-" The other continued.

"Me?" The other finished.

Angelica was facing 6 clones of Anthony while Susie was facing 6 clones of Mudana.

"I can do this." Angelica and Susie breathed at the same time in different areas.


	8. The Trouble With Clones!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 7: The Trouble with Clones!

Angelica was surrounded by Anthony and his clones. Anthony and his clones started running around Angelica to further confuse her on which is the real Anthony.

" **What's the matter, Angelica?"** The Anthonys asked at the same time. " **Are you even _trying_ to figure us out?**"

One of the Anthonys charged at Angelica, raising his sword and tried to attack Angelica. Angelica tried to attack Anthony by spin kicking him, but when she did, the clone turned to static and multiplied into two clones of himself. The Anthony clones smiled evilly. The other two clones tried to strike Angelica, But Angelica tried to punch the two of them but the two clones multiplied into four. Getting desperate, Angelica tried attacking more of the clones, but they just kept on multiplying until Angelica saw at least 100 clones surrounding her.

"Oh no!" Angelica exclaimed.

"This is-." A clone began.

"The end-" A clone continued.

"For you." A clone finished.

Angelica screamed as the Anthony clones tried to attack her with their swords. However, as the clones tried to strike her down, they _went through_ her, without giving her a scratch. Angelica looked in surprise at this.

"What the-!" Angelica exclaimed.

The Anthony clones looked at Angelica and laughed at her.

"What's so funny, you stupid clones?" Angelica asked angrilly.

One of the clones grinned. "You didn't really think we could destroy you like _this_ , did you?" One of the clones asked.

"We're _holograms_ , for crying out loud." The other clone said.

"What!?" Angelica exclaimed. "If you are holograms, then why did you try to strike me down?"

"We wanted to distract you." Another clone said.

"Distract me from what?" Angelica asked, irritated.

All of the Anthony clones pointed westward. Angelica looked west and gasped to see the real Anthony carrying Suji and running away from Angelica. The Anthony holograms faded away.

"Get back here and give me back Suji, you coward." Angelica cried angrily.

" _Make_ me." Anthony taunted.

The chase was on as Angelica chased Anthony in an attempt to get back Suji.

Meanwhile, Susie was facing off against Mudana and _her_ clones. Mudana and her clones were running around Susie to further confuse her.

"Go on. Guess which one is the real me." The Mudana clones dared Susie.

Susie looked at Mudana and her clones and she studied them. She looked at their feet and smiled.

"Okay." Susie said, getting into a cadiera stance. "I _will_ guess."

Susie did a cartwheel and attacked the _real_ Mudana with an arrastao takedown. Susie smirked.

"H-How did you-" Mudana began, shocked?

"Take a look at the shadows of your clones." Susie said.

Mudana looked at her clones to find shadows. She gasped to see _no_ shadows beneath her clones, while the real Mudana _did_ have a shadow.

"You just got lucky, punk." Mudana said as she tried to get up.

Before Mudana could attack again, however, Susie wrapped her arm around Mudana's head and did a balao de lado takedown against Mudana, throwing her on the ground. Mudana growled and launched herself up. She pressed the black button again, making the clones disappear and instantly after, she tried to spin kick Susie, but Susie did a banda de costa counter move against Mudana. Then, Susie headbutted Mudana, causing Mudana to grasp her forehead in pain again. Mudana did a battle cry and tried using random punches and kicks against Susie. Susie however, danced out of the way of Mudana's attacks.

"Can't touch this." Susie said while dodging the attacks.


	9. The Capoeirista Samurai

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 8: The Capoeirista Samurai!

Susie kept dancing out of the way of Mudana's attacks.

"You're gonna get it now." Mudana said, enraged.

Mudana tried to tackle Susie, but Susie gancho giratoria kicked Mudana to the ground. Suddenly, as the Mount Fuji Volcano was erupting hot sauce, hot sauce was flowing downward onto the mountain through the cracks of the mountain. Susie stood in another capoeira stance as Mudana got up and pressed a brown button, which made blades come out of her wrist.

"Let me show you what a Capoeirista Samurai can do." Susie said, smirking and grabbing her shoto, a small sword, from her pocket.

Susie charged at Mudana and the two of them clashed their weapons at each other. Susie and Mudana had a shoto-on-blade battle that intensified with the hot sauce flowing downward on the mountain. Mudana managed to knock Susie's shoto out of her hand And she was about to deliver the final blow.

"NOW DIE." Mudana shouted as she raised her blades to strike Susie.

However, Susie smiled and did an esquiva movement to dodge the attack.

"Huh!?" Mudana exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen." Susie said as she martelo de negativa kicked Mudana in the side.

Mudana screamed and tried to attack Susie again with her wrist blades. But Susie just dodged Mudana's attacks and used her capoeira fighting skills against Mudana. Susie repeatedly spin kicked Mudana, until Mudana fell to the ground near the flowing hot sauce lava. Mudana got back up and realized that she was losing to Susie.

" _What's happening?"_ Mudana asked herself as she was getting overpowered by Susie again. " _I am better than this."_

Susie spin kicked Mudana again.

"I'm putting an end to your rule, Mudana."

Susie said angrily.

Meanwhile, Angelica chased Anthony to the Mount Fuji area. Anthony grinned.

" _My plan is working perfectly"_ Anthony thought. " _I'll put an end to Angelica in no time."_

Angelica gasped at where she was going.

" _I can't go there."_ Angelica thought. " _Susie is probably busy with her battle against Mudana. But if I don't follow him, who knows what will hapoen to Suji? I hope I'm not making any bad choices."_ llllllllllllll

Angelica continued to chase Anthony up the mountain.

Susie continued fighting Mudana with her capoeira skills as the hot sauce lava drawbridged them. Mudana almost slipped into the lava as Susie was gaining the upper hand. Mudana felt for sure she was going to be defeated, until... she saw the big _red_ button on her wrist.


	10. The Hiss of the Doku Hebi!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 9: The Hiss of the Doku Hebi!

Mudana looked at the red button while fighting with Susie.

" _If I can press this button, victory shall be mine._ " Mudana thought to herself. But then she had second thoughts. " _On the other hand, My daddy only allowed me to transform if I come close to destroying the martial arts resistances._ _I shouldn't do this right now."_

But Susie wsa already winning the battle. Every punch, kick, and other attacks Mudana used has been avoided by Susie's Capoeira movements. Even though There was barely any room between the hot sauce lava for Susie to make the movements, She made the best of the room she has to dodge Mudana's attacks. Susie fought Mudana with her capoeira kicks, headbutts and takedowns. Mudana was getting tired after all the battling and Susie was excited to beat her.

"It's time you gave up your empire and your rule over this daycare center." Susie said, smiling.

"Never" Mudana breathed. She took a look at the red button again. " _If I transform into the doku hebi, I'll win this."_ She thought, but then shook her head. " _What am I thinking. I can't do that. It's forbidden."_ But Mudana was running out of options. She is close to defeat. She had to do something quick. Susie was ready to deliver her ultimate blow to Mudana.

" _I have to do this."_ Mudana thought _"Forgive me, Daddy."_

Mudana was about to press the button, while Susie charged at Mudana.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Mudana." Susie shouted as she did a bencao kick at Mudana while Mudana pressed the red button, knocking her into the hot sauce lava.

"WooHoo" Susie cheered. "I did it."

Mashimi and Max looked at Susie.

"GRRRR" Max growled.

"Don't worry, Max." Mashimi said. Mudana still has an ace up her sleeve."

Since the lava was hot sauce, it didn't burn up Mudana. Mudana was sliding down the mountain in the hot sauce. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her. She grinned as the transformation was about to begin.

"There is absolutely no way THAT I'M GONNA LOSE TO A GIRL LIKE YOU!" Mudana shouted.

Susie heard what Mudana said and then, she saw the bright light. Max and Mashimi saw the light, too. While Angelica was chasing Anthony, They too saw the light up ahead.

" _This isn't good"_ Angelica thought worryingly.

" _So in the end, Mudana decided to do it after all."_ Anthony thought, grinning evilly.

Angelica and Anthony saw the hot sauce lava coming at them.

"Oh Crud." They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile, Chuckie Finster, Lil DeVille, and Tafuyumi Torameiyo were busy searching for Max Billton.

" _I can't believe I let Max get away like that._ " Chuckie thought, feeling guilty. " _I gots to make sure he doesn't escape again."_

"Chuckie-san, Lil-san, look." Tafuyumi said, pointing ahead, upward.

Chuckie and Lil looked ahead and saw the bright light on the Mount Fuji area.

"Is that a star?" Lil asked.

"I don't think so." Tafuyumi said worryingly.

"Let's go see it." Chuckie said.

Tafuyumi and Lil nodded. They and Chuckie ran up ahead towards the Mount Fuji area.

Meanwhile, Susie shielded her eyes from the light as it grew brighter. Then, the light started to dim and Susie looked at the dimming light. Slowly, but surely, the light faded and there was nothing.

" _What just happened_?" Susie asked herself.

A long moment passed and Susie was looking at where the light was at. Then, in an instant...

"HISSSSSSSS"

A big robot, the form of a viper, slithered speedily at Susie and hit her by surprise.

"GAH!" Susie shouted in pain.

Max and Mashimi watched as Susie got hit by the robot viper.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"That is Mudana's true form." Mashimi said. "The Doku Hebi."


	11. Angelica's Deed!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 10: Angelica's Deed!

Susie fell down near the hot sauce lava after she was hit by the Doku Hebi. She struggled to get up. The Doku Hebi charged at Susie and attempted to hit her again. Susie dodged it with Capoeira movements, but the Doku Hebi just turned around and succeeded in hitting Susie a second time, causing Susie to fall to the hot sauce lava. The lava did not burn Susie, since it was just hot sauce. Susie grabbed on to the rock to avoid sliding down the mountain and she tried to make sense of the Doku Hebi.

" _How am I going to fight a creature that big?"_ Susie asked herself.

Suddenly, the Doku Hebi got behind Susie and hit her with its tail, causing her to let go and slide down the mountain in the hot sauce. The Doku Hebi then got in front of her and hit her full force with it's face, sending her upward towards the top of the crater. Max and Mashimi looked in awe as Susie was knocked onto the top of the volcano.

"I guess Mudana wants to give her more." Mashimi said.

Susie was weakened and beaten badly by the hits that the Doku Hebi gave her. She struggled to get up.

" _What's happening?"_ Susie asked herself.

The Do lol lku Hebi immediately got on top of the vo lol lol ll

The Doku Hebi got on top of the volcano and slithered at Susie. Susie got into a capoeira movement again and dodged the Doku Hebi. She tried to kick it, but when she did, she hurt her foot, since the Doku Hebi was made of a hard alloy. Susie clutched her foot in pain. Then, she was about to punch the Doku hebi in he mouth, when the Doku Hebi Slithered towards Susie again and opened its mouth. But just when Susie raised her fist, the Doku Hebi revealed a sharp projectile, which dripped poison, in it's mouth. Susie yelped and cartwheeled away from the Doku Hebi.

" _Is there no way to stop this monster?" Susie asked herself worryingly._

Meanwhile, Anthony reached the top of the crater, While carrying Suji, and saw Max and Mashimi looking at Susie's fight.

"Mashimi?" Anthony asked, noticing Anthony's mask that looked like his old one. "Didn't your mask break?"

"I have _many_ masks like this." Mashimi said, sounding amused.

"And Max, what are you doing here?" Anthony asked. "I thought Chuckie took you in."

Max looked at Anthony and grinned. "I just so happened to replace myself with a puppet of myself, just after Chuckie had to sneak into the bathroom that was guarded by enemy ninjas. Chuckie didn't find out I was gone until it was too late."

Anthony grinned. "Poor, clueless baby."

Just then, Angelica ran furiously behind Anthony.

"He happens to be _my_ poor, clueless baby." Angelica said angrily.

Anthony turned around, grabbed his kunai and pointed it at Suji.

"Don't even think about it, Angelica." Anthony ordered.

"You wouldn't." Angelica gasped in fear.

"I _would."_ Anthony said.

"Give back Suji." Angelica cried.

"Only if you give in to my demands." Anthony said sharply.

Angelica didn't know what to do. If she took action against Anthony, then it will be the end of Suji. However, if she obeyed what Anthony demanded her to do, she would have betrayed her friends and lose Yuurikage's trust. Angelica had to think about this. Meanwhile, Susie was trying to use her capoeira skills against the Doku Hebi, but to no avail. Then, the Doku Hebi kept hitting Susie with full force, until Susie couldn't take anymore.

" _I must defeat Mudana."_ Susie thought, trying to push herself. " _I_ must."

However, the Toku Hebi just kept coming at her, attacking her and weakening her.

Angelica, meanwhile, decided that she had no choice but to follow Anthony's orders. Angelica dropped to her knees and tears came out of her eyes.

"I surrender, Anthony." Angelica sobbed. "What do you want?"

"Mashimi probably wants you to join forces with us again." Mashimi spoke up.

Angelica gulped at this.

"Are you kidding?" Anthony asked angrily at Mashimi. "I _hate_ Angelica. She gave me a _scar_ , for pete's sake. There is no _way_ I'd want her on our side."

"She is gonna have to be, if you want Mudana to win against the resistance." Max said, grinning.

Anthony sighed at Max after a moment of anger. "I guess I'll think about it." Anthony said after turning to Angelica. "But you will have to follow my first demand, Angelica."

Angelica nodded sadly.

Meanwhile, Susie couldn't take anymore beatings from the Doku Hebi and was too weak to move.

"I... must... beat... you." Susie wheezed. But she couldn't beat Mudana in this state. She already lost.

Anthony watched Susie lose the battle and grinned evilly. Then, he turned to Angelica.

"Alright, Angelica. Here is my first demand." Anrhony said.

"What is it?" Angelica asked in defeat.

Anthony went up to the top of the crater.

"What I want you to do is watch." Anthony said simply.

"Watch what?" Angelica muttered.

Meanwhile, the Doku Hebi was about to finish Susie with its poisonous mouth projectile. Susie looked up angrily at the Doku Hebi.

"At least I'll die with a samurai's dignity." Susie shouted.

The Doku Hebi was about to charge at Susie, when suddenly...

"HEY, MUDANA." Anthony shouted, pointing at Suji, who was on the ground.

The Doku Hebi looked at Anthony and Suji. Angelica looked at Anthony, confused. Susie looked in surprise at what Anthony was pointing at.

"Suji!?" Susie exclaimed.

"Listen up." Anthony said loudly. "I have a proposition for you. "Since Susie lost this battle with you, why not kill this _baby_ instead of her, so she will have that baby's death on her conscience."

Angelica and Susie gasped at this.

"NO. MUDANA. I'M THE ONE YOU WANT TO KILL. NOT HIM." Susie screamed.

"ANTHONY." Angelica screamed angrily. "You told me you would give Suji to me."

Susie was surprised to hear Angelica's voice.

Inside the Doku Hebi, Mudana had he time to think about it for a moment. Then she grinned.

" _Anthony, you have gotten a swell idea."_ Mudana thought happily.

The Doku Hebi looked at Suji.

"Yes, Mudana. This baby is yours for the kill."

"Mudana, no!" Susie cried.

The Doku Hebi charged at Suji and pointed its poisonous mouth projectile at him. Anthony got out of the way.

"Don't you dare." Angelica shouted angrily.

Mashimi and Max tried to grab Angelica, but she elbowed them in the gut and ran up to the top of the crater while the Doku Hebi was about to impale Suji.

"NO!" Susie screamed.

And then blood spewed into the air as the Doku Hebi impaled... Angelica.

Susie watched in surprise at Angelica, who was impaled at the shoulder by the Doku Hebi. Max and Mashimi looked in shock at this.


	12. My Favoritest Baby!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 11: My Favoritest Baby!

Angelica was stabbed through the left shoulder by the Doku Hebi's poisonous projectile. Susie's eyes were full of tears, Mashimi looked at Anthony in anger, Max was surprised, and Anthony grinned evilly.

The Doku Hebi looked at Angelica and retracted the projectile out of Angelica. Angelica clutched her left shoulder in pain and turned towards Anthony.

"All according to my plan to eliminate you." Anthony said.

Angelica laughed. " _That_ was your plan? That didn't make me dead at all."

Anthony sighed happily. "Don't be fooled. You will be dead, soon enough."

"Yeah right." Angelica said, before turning to Susie, who sighed in relief.

"Hey, Susie." Angelica called. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

" _She doesn't realize that she is_ poisoned, _right now_." Anthony thought.

Susie smiled at Angelica. "That's great to hear, Angelica." Susie said loudly.

"Don't worry about Suji. He's okay, too." Angelica said, before realizing that she has a bloody nose. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.

Angelica wiped her face of the blood, before walking towards Suji. Anthony laughed.

"I guess the poison is taking effect in you." Anthony said, grinning.

Angelica was confused. "What poison?" she asked.

Suddenly, Angelica stopped in her tracks and clutched her chest. Susie gasped at this. Anthony just stood there, smiling.

"SUSIE" three voices were heard in unison.

Susie looked up to see Chuckie, Tafuyumi, and Lil running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Susie asked the three of them.

"We saw this bright light and I thought you might be in danger." Tafuyumi said.

"So we came to see you." Lil said.

"And I was scared that you might lose to Mudana." Chuckie said worryingly.

"Thanks for your concern." Susie said sadly. "But I failed to defeat Mudana and she tried to kill Suji."

"She _what_?" Tafuyumi asked, enraged, before turning towards the Doku Hebi.

"MUDANA."

The Doku Hebi turned to face Tafuyumi, who was furious.

"You have gone too far, this time." Tafuyumi yelled. "I'll see to it that you will not endanger my family any longer."

"Tafuyumi! Wait." Susie cried. "She's too powerful. She'll pulverize you."

Tafuyumi faced Susie.

"And besides, I think you should worry more about Angelica." Susie said, using all her strength to point at Angelica, who was looking at Chuckie, Lil, and Tafuyumi while clutching her chest.

Angelica coughed and puked blood.

Chuckie, Lil, and Tafuyumi gasped at Angelica. Angelica slowly walked towards them with her vision blurry. Angelica was breathing heavily while Chuckie, Lil, and Tafuyumi ran towards her. Angelica was getting sloppy in her walking. Soon, when the three almost got halfway to Angelica, ... She almost collapsed to the ground. Tafuyumi and Lil stopped, but Chuckie kept going to Angelica.

"Angelica." Chuckie cried.

Angelica looked at Chuckie.

"Finster." She said weakly.

Chuckie stopped when Angelica spoke.

"I know I've... been a bother to you... and your friends." Angelica said. "I know... I haven't been supportive of you in your time of conquering your fears of slides and haircuts." There were tears in Angelica's eyes. "I've even... almost... ruined your life, once. You don't... ever... have... to forgive me for that." Then Angelica smiled. "But since... I did... what I did,... I've... made... a promise... to myself. I swore... that I would... never... again... serve... bad guys... that are... meaner than me. I would even... go...so far... as to... protect... babies... like you... from... them." Angelica chuckled. "Remember when I... used to... pick... on you the most? Remember when I... called... you names... a lot?"

There was blood trickling from Angelica's mouth.

"That was... because... I think... you are... my favoritest baby." Angelica said weakly.

Chuckie gasped at this.

"I wish I could do as many... good things... as I do... bad things." Angelica said, weakly, with her smile fading. "But now, I think that... this is... the end for me. But... could you tell... Tommy,... Dil,... Susie,... and the other babies this much?"

Chuckie started walking towards Angelica.

"Thank you... for treating me..." Angelica said as she began to collapse. "...like family."

Chuckie ran as fast as he could towards Angelica and caught her as she collapsed. Her eyes closed slowly.


	13. Angelica on the Brink of Death!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 13: Angelica on the Brink of Death!

Angelica remained unconscious in Chuckie's arms. Anthony Collins grinned evilly at this.

"Angelica! Wake up!" Chuckie cried. "What's wrong?"

Lil and Tafuyumi went to Chuckie and Angelica.

"Chuckie-san. You are going to have to lay Angelica-san on the ground." Tafuyumi said.

Chuckie did as Tafuyumi said.

"Stand back." Tafuyumi ordered. "I'm going to check Angelica's heart beat."

Lil and Chuckie got out of Tafuyumi's way. Anthony giggled evilly.

" _This should_ _be fun_." Anthony thought to himself.

Tafuyumi laid her head on Angelica's chest. Tafuyumi heard Angelica's heart beat a couple of times, then the heart beat grew silent after a moment. Tafuyumi stuttered at this.

"What's thr matter, Tafuyumi?" Lil asked.

"Angelica's heart is failing." Tafuyumi said worryingly.

"YES!" Anthony shouted excitingly. "Soon, Angelica will be dead."

Chuckie, Lil, and Tafuyumi looked at Anthony. Chuckie glared at Anthony.

"Are you responsible for what happened to Angelica?" Chuckie asked angrily.

Anthony grinned and picked up Suji. "Of course. I lured Angelica here by taking Suji with me, and I offered this baby's life to Mudana, so Angelica would sacrifice herself to save him. When Angelica was stabbed through her left shoulder with Mudana's mouth weapon, the poison from that weapon spread through her body and affected her heart. In a few days she will die from the poison."

Chuckie, Susie, and Lil gasped at this.

"Suji" Tafuyumi cried, seeing Suji in Anthony's hands.

"Besides, who needs Angelica anyways?" Anthony asked. "She is a bully like me and she shouldn't have friends, not even _you_ , Chuckie. Remember how she pushed you down a hill in your tricycle that one time?"

"Angelica was trying to make me fit in with the big kids. That's all." Chuckie snapped.

"But you are not a big kid, are you." Anthony said.

Chuckie just growled at Anthony. Tafuyumi charged at Anthony and snatched Suji back from him. Suji giggled as Tafuyumi hugged him. Anthony, enraged at this, took out his kunsi fron his pouches and charged at Tafuyumi.

"Give me that baby." Anthony shouted.

But before Anthony could attack Tafuyumi, she jump kicked him to the face. Anthony clutched his face in pain.

Meanwhile, Lil and Chuckie looked at a dying Angelica, sadly.

"Tell me this isn't happening, Lil." Chuckie said sadly.

"I know she's a brat, but we can not lose her." Lil sobbed.

Chuckie and lil started crying while Susie watched them with tears flowing in her eyes.

" _Angelica is really gonna die."_ Susie thought. " _And it's_ _my fault_ _for not being strong enough to take down Mudana."_


	14. Mudana's Victory

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 13: Mudana's Victory.

Suddenly, The Doku Hebi started flashing a bright light. Susie closed her eyes while Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil, and the enemies shielded _their_ eyes. As the light grew brighter, the viper robot got smaller. Meanwhile, Tafuyumi tried to get Suji away from Anthony while battling Anthony with her karate skills. Since Anthony only has experience in sword training, he couldn't fight as well as Tafuyumi. Tafuyumi left Anthony's face bruised after too many punches and kicks.

"Give me that baby." Anthony demanded.

"I'm not letting you have Suji." Tafuyumi said angrily.

Anthony growled in frustration. Suddenly, Mashimi came at Tafuyumi and tried to snatch Suji off of her back. However, Lil jumped over Mashimi, grabbed his arm, and used all her strength to throw him on the ground. Mashimi quickly got back up.

"Not bad for a one year old baby." Mashimi said.

Lil kissed the area where her biceps would be, and smirked. "I'm stronger than you think, Mashimi."

Just then, Max Billton tried to surprise attack Lil, but Chuckie came from in front and foot swept Max to the ground. Max immediately got back up and battled Chuckie intensely. Chuckie and Max got into a grappling battle and glared at each other.

"Crybaby." Max commented.

"Jerkface." Chuckie said.

"You just _had_ to use the bathroom and let me escape." Max said, grinning.

"I won't make that mistake again." Chuckie snarled.

Pretty soon,Tafuyumi, Lil, and Chuckie got into a heated battle with Max, Mashimi, and Anthony. Meanwhile, Susie looked at an unconscious Angelica, saddened.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win." Susie sobbed.

Tafuyumi, Chuckie, and Lil got the upper hand in their battle against the enemies. Then, something happened.

"Alright! STOP!" Mudana's voice was heard.

The fighring stopped and All eyes, including Susie's, looked at Mudana, who was back to her original, child form. She walked towards Max, Mashimi, and Anthony and grinned.

"Look, you guys. There is no need to confront these people, now." Mudana said. "We already won." Mudana turned towards Tafuyumi, Lil, and Chuckie. "Even if you people were to protect Suji, the battle is still in my favor." She looked at Susie. "Susie is down, Angelica will become a corpse, soon, and therefore, I can do what pleases me."

"I can guarantee you, that we will not give up trying to obtain our freedom." Tafuyumi scowled.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "You can try all you want, Tafuyumi, but your freedom will _never_ be given to you. Your best option is to surrender to me."

"We will never surrender to the likes of you" Tafuyumi said angrily.

Mudana shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's your funeral."

"And another thing." Tafuyumi snapped. "You only won against Susie through unfair play."

"What makes you think the way I fight is unfair?" Mudana asked.

"Didn't you once tell your minions that your Doku Hebi form was forbidden?" Tafuyumi asked angrily.

"Are you saying I cheated?" Mudana asked.

"You know what? Yes. I am saying that." Tafuyumi shouted. "And as far as I'm concerned you _never_ won this battle."

" _I_ made the rules of the battle." Mudana said, pointing her thumb at her chest. "And besides, at least you got Suji back."

Tafuyumi sighed.

"Okay, my comrades, let's celebrate my victory over Susie." Mudana said excitingly.

"YES!" Anthony, Max, and Mashimi shouted in unison.

"But first, Mashimi and Max, we are going to give Anthony a good talking to for what he did when we get to my palace." Mudana said, angrily facing Anthony.

"NO!" Anthony shouted.

"Let's go." Mudana said.

"No way are you getting away." Tafuyumi yelled at Mudana.

Tafuyumi, Chuckie, and Lil, started to go after them, but Mashimi grabbed a smokse grenade and threw it on the ground, causing it to release lots of smoke that covered the area. By the time the smoke cleared, Mudana and her friends were gone. Now all the people that were left on the volcano were Tafuyumi, Lil, Chuckie, Susie, Suji, and Angelica.


	15. No Hope for Angelica

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 14: No Hope For Angelica!

After Mudana and her cronies left, Yuurikage, Soyami, Tommy, Sanyo, Phil, Kimi, Jimmy, and Edwin went towards Susie and the others. Sanyo gasped when he saw Suji.

Little brother!" Sanyo exclaimed happily.

"Oh, good! You got your brother back." Yuurikage said happily. "Does that mean Susie won?"

"No." Tafuyumi said grimly, pointing at Susie.

"Aw man!" Soyami exclaimed sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Tafuyumi asked.

"We wanted to check on Susie without interfering with her bout with Mudana, in case she won." Soyami said. He looked at Susie, who was lying on the ground on her chest. Soyami sighed. "But it looks like we got our hopes up for nothing."

Susie looked up at Tommy, Phil, Kimi, Jimmy, Soyami, Sanyo, and Edwin, with tears in her eyes.

"I let every one of you down." Susie sobbed. "I wasn't strong enough. I understand if you don't want to speak to me again."

Soyami knelt before Susie and smiled at her.

"Don't cry, Susie. It's okay." Soyami assured her. Soyami looked at Tafuyumi and Suji. "At least Suji's back."

And I know where Dilly is." Tommy spoke up happily.

Susie gasped. "You do?"

"Yep!" Tommy said.

"My former Samurai comrade has him." Soyami said, smiling.

"We still have a chance to get him back." Jimmy said happily.

Susie sighed. "Still, I could have won and the Chihiro Daycare Center would have been freed." Susie had tears flowing from her eyes, again. "And Angelica wouldn't be dying right now."

"Angelica wouldn't _what_?" Jimmy gasped.

Tommy, Phil, Jimmy, and Kimi turned around. Then, when she, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi turned around, they gasped at what Lil and Chuckie were looking at.

"Angelica!" They cried as they ran towards Angelillca.

Yuurikage knelt before Angelica. She then looked at Chuckie and Lil. "What happened to her?"

Chuckie's eyes were full of tears. "She got poisoned by Mudana."

"And it's all Anthony's fault." Lil said angrily.

Tommy collapsed to his knees and shook Angelica's shoulders with his hands.

"Angelica, speak to me." Tommy cried.

But Angelica remained in a coma.

"Is she really going to be dead?" Kimi asked worryingly.

Lil nodded.

"We gots to do something." Phil said desperately. "Yuurikage! Do you gots something that can make Angelica better?"

"We have suction pumps to suck out the poison." Yuurikage said sadly. "But it seems that the poison has already spread throughout her body. Unless we can find a special medicine for Angelica, I'm... afraid that she is finished."

Everyone gasped.

"Angelica! No!" Tommy cried.

Tommy, Phil, Chuckie, Lil, and Kimi started crying while Jimmy, Yuurikage, Sanyo, and Soyami had tears flowing from their eyes.


	16. New Recruits and Responsibilities

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 15: New Recruits and Responsibilities!

Tommy, Susie, and the others got out of the Mount Fuji area and back to their individual hideouts. Yuurikage, Kimi, Chuckie, and Emma were at the ninja hideout, looking at a poisoned and unconscious Angelica on her bed.

"Where can we find a medicine for Angelica?" Kimi asked.

Yuurikage sighed. "The only places I can think of are the places where Mudana hid it. And I don't even know where those places are."

Chuckie sighed. "I guess that's it, then. Angelica's gone forever."

"Not yet she isn't." Kimi said, smiling. "All we have to do is find the medicine and Angelica will be cured."

"But how can we find the medicine with enemy ninjas everywhere?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't worry, Chuckie." Emma said. "You have fought enemy ninjas before and you can do it again."

Chuckie chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I can."

Kimi sighed. "If only _I_ could have fought ninjas like that, then I wouldn't have been kidnapped like that." She said.

Chuckie looked at Kimi. "What's the matter, Kimi?"

Kimi looked at Chuckie. "I feel like a weak damsel in distress after being kidnapped." She said sadly.

Chuckie was confused. "Damsel in distress?" He asked.

"She means a lady who is captured by a villain or monster and needs rescuing by a man." Yuurikage answered.

Chuckie looked at Kimi. "What's wrong with needing to be rescued?" He asked.

"It's good to be rescued, Chuckie. Don't get me wrong." Kimi said assuringly. "But there are princesses who constantly need rescuing in fairy tales. I don't want to end up like those princesses."

"Why not." Chuckie asked.

"Because that makes me feel weak." Kimi said with her voice breaking and her tears flowing from her eyes.

Chuckie laid a comforting hand on Kimi's shoulder.

"You are _not_ weak, Kimi." Chuckie said, smiling. "It's not your fault that you were kidnapped. Kidnappings can happen to anybody."

Yuurikage smiled at Kimi. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to stories about girls in peril." She said. "Have you ever listened to any stories about girls who defend themselves or their loved ones from evil?"

"Of course." Kimi said. "Peoples in those stories like the warriors, Yuenu and Arachidamia, are the women I look up to and I want to be as defensive as I can be just like them."

"What do you want to do to be just like them?" Chuckie asked.

"Maybe I can learn a fighting style like you have, Chuckie." Kimi gasped in delight.

"That's not such a bad idea" Chuckie said happily. "What fighting style would you like to try?"

"Well, since ninjas are the ones who kidnapped me, I guess I should get back at them with the fighting style of those ninjas."

"Oh! Fighting fire with fire, eh?" Yuurikage asked, amused. "That sounds cool."

Kimi nodded.

"But what is a fighting style that ninjas use?" Kimi asked?

"The fighting style is called ninjutsu." Yuurikage said. "It's a fighting style of strategy and tactics of sneaky warfare and espionage."

"Espionage?" Chuckie and Kimi asked at the same time.

"Espionage basically means gathering information without asking the holder of that information." Yuurikage said.

"How am I going to gather information like that?"

"You will find that out once my ally, Sasuke Watanabe, trains you to be a female ninja." Yuurikage said, smiling.

Kimi gasped. "Does this mean I'll learn ninjutsu?" She asked.

Yuurikage nodded.

Kimi went to Yuurikage and hugged her. Chuckie and Yuurikage chuckled at this.

Chuckie looked at Angelica, unconscious, and sighed.

" _We'll find a way to save you, Angelica."_ Chuckie thought. " _I swear it_."

Meanwhile, at the samurai base, Tommy was talking with Soyami, Yui Nakano, and Susie, who was in a body cast due to the damage given to her by the Doku Hebi.

"Are you sure you want me to train you in the way of the samurai?" Yui Nakano asked firmly. "Because there are strict rules you need to follow in that way."

"You gots to train me, or else I'll never get Dil back." Tommy said. "And I'll follow those rules. I swear."

"Good. Because there are serious punishments given to those who break the rules." Yui pointed out.

Susie and Soyami smiled at this.

" _Don't worry, Dil."_ Tommy thought, smiling. _"I'll save you, no matter what."_

Meanwhile, Lil was busy practicing her empty handed fighting styles, her cousin, Jimmy, was practicing his archery skills, and her brother, Phil, was happily watching Lil and Jimmy with his and Lil's pet toad, Benny. Lil finished her last move with a loud "Hiyah" from her and then she bowed her head and went to Phil and Benny. Phil clapped his hands.

"You were amazing, Lillian." Phil said.

"Thanks, Phillip." Lil said happily.

"If only I could learn fighting styles like that, then I would be as awesome as you." Phil said.

Lil blushed.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, I would like to join this resistance you are in." Phil said.

Lil gasped. "You would?" She asked.

"Sure." Phil said. "I am happy to help out in any way."

Jimmy overheard the conversation and went over to Phil and Lil.

"Hey, cousins." Jimmy said, smiling. "I heard that you want to join the resistance, Phil."

"That's right." Phil said.

"That would be wonderful." Jimmy said happily. However, he looked at Benny and his smile faded. "But who is going to take care of Benny?"

Phil and Lil looked at Benny.

"Ohhhhhh!" Phil and Lil exclaimed, realizing their responsibility.

"You know that taking care of a pet is like taking care of a child: a big responsibility." Jimmy pointed out. "So if one fights in the resistance, the other must take care of Benny." Jimmy looked at Phil. "And since Lil is already in the resistance, _you_ must take care of Benny, Cousin Phil."

Phil sighed. "Okay, if it's for Benny's own safety, I'll stay."

"He will still need to learn a fighting style to protect Benny." Yousuke's voice was heard.

Jimmy, Phil and Lil, looked south to see Yousuke walking towards them.

"Yousuke! what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I just wanted to check and see if Phil wants to join the resistance, but i guess he can't, because he needs to care for his pet." Yousuke said.

Phil nodded. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Benny." He said.

"Well, you should still learn how to battle." Yousuke said, smiling. "That way, you can protect Benny from our enemies."

Phil gasped. "That's a good idea." Phil said, smiling. "What kind of fighting style should I use?"

"Why not try sumo wrestling?" Yousuke asked. "It's not as effective as other fighting styles, but it will work."

"Okay!" Phil said. Phil looked at Benny. " _Don't worry, Benny. Lillian and I will protect you."_


	17. Heaven

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 16: Heaven!

"Jimmy-san." Tafuyumi called.

Jimmy DeVille looked back to see Tafuyumi and her brother, Sanyo, walking towards him, his cousins, Phil and Lil, and Yousuke.

"Tafuyumi, Sanyo, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"My brother has a request for you." Tafuyumi said.

"Really." Jimmy said, smiling, before looking at Sanyo. "What is it you want from me, Sanyo?"

Sanyo smiled excitedly. "I want you to train me in Kyudo archery." He said.

"What for?" Jimmy asked.

"I have to save my pals, Ami, Goro, and Hoshi." Sanyo said. "I have a responsibility to do so."

"But exactly how well can you follow my directions?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry, Jimmy-san. I'll be the best student I can be." Sanyo said happily.

"I see." Jimmy said, grinning. "I guess I can teach you a thing or two about Kyudo."

Tafuyumi and Sanyo smiled.

"Then it is settled." Yousuke said happily.

Meanwhile, Angelica was still unconscious from the poisoning. And while she was unconscious, something happened. a ray of light appeared before k and she opened her eyes to see the light levitate her upward.

"Hey. What's going on?" Angelica asked.

The light levitated her all the way up to the heavens. She landed on a cloud by the time she reached the sky. She looked around.

"Holy Cynthia!" Angelica exclaimed.

She found herself surrounded by people in white uniforms and there were marble pedestals around her.

"Now here's somewhere I need to check out." Angelica said, smiling.

Angelica walked along the area in the sky, when suddenly, a young, Japanese boy her age walked _through_ her.

"What the-" Angelica said.

"Just as I thought." the boy said, turning towards Angelica. "You are not dead, yet."

"You should still watch where you are going." Angelica said angrily.

"Sorry." The boy chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to see if you are dead, right now."

"Why would I be dead?" Angelica asked. Then she realized the answer to that question after a moment and sighed. "That's right. I threw my life away to save a baby."

"Which, by the way, was very noble of you to do." The boy said, smiling. "Welcome to Heaven, Angelica. My name is Coby."

"If I'm not dead yet, how come I'm in heaven, now?" Angelica asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"To answer thst first question, you are having a near-death experience, as the adults would call it." Coby said. "And I know your name, because the woman who watches us kids and babies from Earth told me everything about you."

Angelica gasped. "Can you take me to her? I have some questions I like to ask her."

"Hai." Coby said, putting his hands together.


	18. Melinda and Sasuke!

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Chapter 17: Melinda and Sasuke!

Angelica and Coby walked with each other towards a staircase which led to a throne room, which sat an orange haired woman with a white toga on. The woman looked at Angelica and Coby and smiled at them.

"I have taken Angelica over to you as instructed by both you and her, since she wanted me to take her to you as well." Coby said, smiling.

"Thanks, Coby." the woman said.

The boy bowed to the woman and departed. Angelica looked at the woman.

"You must be Angelica Pickles." the woman said.

Angelica nodded. "Yes, Ms." she said with the exaggerated innocence that tricked the adults occasionally.

"Ah ah ah!" The woman said firmly. "Don't try and trick me with that false kindness."

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked.

"I know that at heart, you are a bully to Chuckie and his friends." The woman said firmly. "I know, because I have been watching you from the sky."

"Oh!" Angelica exclaimed. "Well it's not _my_ fault Chuckie and his friends are dumb babies."

"Don't talk about my son like that." The woman said sternly.

"I can talk about-" Angelica began before she realized. "Wait a minute. Your _son_? What do you mean your _son_?"

The woman chuckled. "I mean _Chuckie." "_ _He's_ my son."

Angelica gasped. "Then you are his original _mommy_ that Finster told me about."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am. My name is _Melinda Finster_."

Meanwhile, back at the Chihiro Daycare Center, Kimi was showing herself wearing her new ninja uniform to Chuckie and Yuurikage.

"Wow, Kimi! you look awesome." Yuurikage said, smiling.

"Yeah." Chuckie chuckled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Kimi said, smiling.

"Now let's go find your instructor." Yuurikage said to Kimi.

Kimi nodded and walked with Yuurikage and Chuckie through the corridor of the ninja base and to the training room where a young, Japanese boy with a bowl haircut was practicing his shuriken throwing for target practice. He was getting them all at the center of the targets all over the room.

"Hey, Sasuke." Yuurikage called.

Sasuke stopped his shuriken training and turned around to see Yuurikage and Chuckie standing in front of him. Kimi was behind Yuurikage.

"Yuurikage-sama. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

"There is a new recruit into our ninja army and I was hoping you would train her in the art of the shinobi like I trained Angelica in." Yuurikage said.

"Why can't _you_ train this recruit." Sasuke asked.

"Because _you_ are her _brother_." Yuurikage chuckled.

"Huh?" Chuckie and Kimi asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Meet the new recruit." Yuurikage said, moving out of the way, so Sasuke could see Kimi.

"Kimi Watanabe Finster?" Sasuke gasped.

Kimi nodded. "Yep."

Sasuke smiled and there were tears of joy coming from his eyes as he went to her and hugged her, which surprised her.

"It _is_ you." Sasuke said joyfully. "You've grown to be quite a big baby girl."

"Um, Do I know you?" Kimi asked.

Sasuke stopped hugging her and held her shoulders.

"No, but we both share the same mommy." Sasuke said, smiling. "My mommy gave birth to you. I'm your brother, Kimi."

Chuckie and Kimi gasped while Yuurikage just smiled.


	19. Epilogue

Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc: Epilogue!

Tommy, Phil, Sanyo, and Kimi were getting ready for their own fighting style training. Phil was getting dressed into his own sumo wrestling uniform and showing it to his cousin, Jimmy, and his sister, Lil, who are amazed at Phil's appearance. Then, Sanyo appeared and showed Jimmy his kyudo uniform. Jimmy applauded Sanyo for his readiness. Meanwhile, Tommy got dressed in his samurai uniform and showed it to everyone in the samurai army. Everyone, including Soyami, Yui, and Susie were pleased at this. Yui handed Tommy two swords: a katana and a shoto. Tommy bowed his head before Yui, who returned the gesture with a bow, herself. Kimi and Chuckie were amazed to find out that Sasuke was Kimi's biological brother. There were many things that they would find out about Sasuke in the future during their training. But that would only come in the future. Now, it is time for the new recruits to begin preparations for what they were about to do.


End file.
